Then realization hit me
by AN-DoubleRainbow-NA
Summary: Amy's dream has finally come true! but now, realization wants to hit her. Really? now of all times? SonAmy, I guess and my lame non-attempt at humor.


**ANNA: Just a quick little one-shot that popped into my head just a few moments ago. Actually, this one-shot I got from something that happened earlier this week.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as pink, triangular ears twitched, mouth held slightly ajar.<p>

Beautiful, big green eyes stared at the grinning (most likely at her response), cobalt blue hedgehog before her, her hot chocolate forgotten about.

Surely, surely Amy was dreaming again!

But...just to be sure...

"C-could you repeat yourself again Sonic?," this time, Amy would make sure her undivided attention was on the nineteen year old.

A deep chuckle came from the handsome young hedgehog as he sat down across from her.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Twinkle Park with me,?" his grin widened with Amy's eyes, at this rate, any wider and they would pop out.

"T-twinkle Park?," Amy stuttered and Sonic nodded at her." You mean, THE Twinkle Park?"

"The one and only."

"As a...date?"

"Is there any other way?."

"Just me and you?"

"Amy," Sonic's grin never left his face." Yes, I want to take you to Twinkle Park, on a date, just me and you and no one else."

The two sat in the cafe's booth for quite a little while, not a word spoken between the two as Amy stared at Sonic in shock, and Sonic gazed back at Amy in expectance.

"I GOTTA USE THE LITTLE GIRLS ROOM!," Amy suddenly screamed and dashed, (wow, Sonic didn't think she could move that fast...ooooh! Hot chocolate!), disappearing into the ladies room.

Amy was sure her heart was going to burst!

Sonic, as in, Sonic the Hedgehog, had asked her out!

To Twinkle Park, where only the cutest couples get into at that!

Finally, after all these years, her dream finally came true!

The pink beauty paused.

Only, she hadn't thought of Sonic like that in almost a year and a half...

When was the last time she had chased relentlessly after him anyway?

Or wrote in her diary about their wedding, future dream house and kids, the names and amount, and if they'd have twins or not.

Hell, when was the last time she had written in her Sonic-pictured-covered diary?

She didn't even remember where she last put it!

"_Oh, chaos! Don't tell me that..that," _Amy leaned on the sink for support, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm no longer in love with Sonic!," she'd grabbed her head, eyes open wide in realization and terror, and looking like a complete horror-struck lunatic.

"Umm...are you okay?"

Amy turned to find a wolf and rabbit looking at her, eyebrows raised.

The rabbit seemed to have been inching towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, yea! I'm fine, don't worry about me!," Amy smiled and waved the two off.

She turned back towards the sink, to wash her hands.

"_So what do I do now?"_

Sonic had just sat Amy's, now empty, hot chocolate mug down when he spotted her walking towards him.

"Wow, you okay? You were in there for a while!"

"Yea, I'm fine," Amy didn't even bother to sit down." Look Sonic, about Twinkle Park-"

"Yea? When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sonic...I'm gonna have to turn you down."

Again, another pause with the two staring at each other.

"What?"

"I thought about it from every angle and I realize that I'm no longer in love with you."

"What?"

"But thanks for the offer, but I think we'd be better off as friends!"

"...What?"

The pinkette turned from the boy's flabbergasted face to the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I gotta go! I'll see you around, Sonic!," Amy smiled as she waved, leaving the café.

Sonic's mouth stayed open as he watched her hail a cab and drive away.

He recovered soon after, and leaned back into the booth.

"_Well, well. Looks as though the tables have turned huh?,"_ Sonic payed for the hot chocolate and left. _"But if you think that you were stubborn, you haven't seen anything yet Miss Amy Rose."_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA: Even though I am a fan of SonAmy, I can't seem to have a story where they end up together...huh. Oh well, eventually I'll write a story where they do but I'm telling you now, it won't be one where things are so easy from the get-go!<strong>

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! R&R, will you? **


End file.
